Destin d'hybride
by idrileo
Summary: Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours. TRADUCTION Hybrid Destiny ame3565. Slash, HPDM, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Hey !

Voici ma première traduction et première histoire postée.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

En espérant que cela vous plaira !

Idrileo :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

L'été était passé lentement pour Harry cette année là . Il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre sauf pour effectuer les corvées que sa tante lui donnait. C'était l'été avant sa septième année et son anniversaire était dans moins d'une heure. Or, son ami Ron lui avait dit que la plupart des sorciers recevaient leur héritage magique à 17 ans. Cela signifiait que s'il avait une quelconque créature magique dans sa lignée, il pourrait recevoir cet héritage. Cela pourrait aussi signifier qu'il bénéficierait d'une légère augmentation de son pouvoir. Harry, bien sûr, ne s'attendait qu'à l'augmentation de pouvoir car il savait que sa mère était une moldu née et que son père était un sorcier sang-pur. Aussi mal que cela puisse être.

Harry entendit des coups à la fenêtre et leva les yeux pour voir cinq hiboux attendant pour entrer. Il ouvrit la fenêtre. Les hiboux chargés de présents entrèrent avec reconnaissance et atterrirent sur le lit. Harry les libéra de leurs fardeaux et donna aux hiboux des sucreries et de l'eau avant d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre au sujet de devenir un animagus; Mme Weasley lui avait envoyé un gâteau et quelques tourtes à la viande; Remus lui avait envoyé un livre sur les sorts de défense rares et puissants et un livre sur les créatures magiques rares (après avoir survolé quelques pages, il vit des noms tels que fée, elfe royal, élémentaire, et de nombreux et diverses types de nymphes naturelles et de satyres); les frères Weasley avaient envoyé des échantillons venus du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Il attrapa rapidement les notes de remerciement qu'il avait déjà rédigées, les attacha aux pattes des hiboux, et les renvoya.

Peu après que les hiboux soient partis, Harry jeta un œil à l'horloge et réalisa qu'il ne lui restait qu'une minute avant son anniversaire. Tout à coup, Harry tomba au sol, perdant connaissance. Son corps commença à grimper dans les airs, du vent souffla dans toute sa chambre et une myriade de couleurs éclatantes voletèrent autour de son corps. Les lumières étaient si éclatantes qu'elles pouvaient être vues de l'autre bout de la rue (ou du moins elles auraient pu l'être si quelqu'un avait été réveillé pour les voir). Une soudaine poussée de magie pure secoua les fondations de la maison, réveillant les Dursley. Tous trois venaient juste d'arriver à la porte quand une autre explosion de magie souffla celle-ci et les envoya tous contre le mur, les assommant complètement.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau quand l'alarme de surveillance de Privet Drive commença à retentir. Il bondit pour voir quelle alarme s'était activée et vit l'étrange signature magique. Il se hâta jusqu'à la cheminée et appela Severus Snape via celle-ci.

« Severus, venez à mon bureau immédiatement. Il y a une urgence. »

Severus traversa la cheminée avant de demander, « Qu'y a-t-il Albus ? »

« Les défenses à Privet Drive s'affaiblissent. Il y a un problème avec Harry. J'ai besoin de vous pour aller le retirer de chez les Dursley et le ramener à Poudlard. Ce pourrait tout simplement être son héritage mais si ses pouvoirs sont en train d'augmenter à ce point, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il reste là-bas. »

« Je m'en vais de ce pas, » dit Severus. De son côté, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je continue à m'embêter à m'occuper de cet horripilant morveux ? Il n'avait probablement aucun problème. Il était sûrement juste un peu paniqué que ses pouvoirs ne soient pas exactement les mêmes que ceux auxquels il était habitué et avait perdu le contrôle.

Severus transplana dans le parc en bas de la rue et se mit à chercher avec énervement le 4 Privet Drive. Il n'avait pas réussi jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la lumière aveuglante venant de la chambre du deuxième étage de sa destination. Après avoir vu cette lumière, il accéléra son pas et commença à marteler la porte pour que l'on lui ouvre. Quand il n'eut toujours pas de réponse, il sortit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Il arriva en haut des escaliers pour y trouver les trois Dursley, dans le couloir, inconscients. A travers la porte ouverte de la chambre, il vit Harry flotter dans les airs, du vent soufflant tout autour de lui, et complètement enveloppé par la lumière aveuglante. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand d'étonnement.

Severus n'avait même pas eu le temps de ramasser sa mâchoire du sol (au sens figuré, bien sûr) avant que le vent ne meurt, que les lumières disparaissent, et qu'Harry ne retourne lentement au sol. Severus fit léviter les Dursley jusqu'à leurs lits et alla ensuite vérifier l'état d'Harry. Il était toujours complètement abasourdi. Harry était toujours étendu sur le sol mais il avait l'air totalement différent. Ses cheveux semblaient être à la longueur de sa taille et étaient maintenant, bien que toujours noirs, parsemés de reflets argentés et de mèches rouges. Harry avait aussi des yeux en amande et avait apparemment grandi de quelques centimètres.

Severus utilisa un simple accio pour faire les bagages d'Harry, lui attrapa le bras et activa le Portoloin qui les amènerait directement à l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'ils eurent atterrit dans l'aile de l'hôpital, Mme Pomfresh accouru avec Dumbledore à ses trousses. Au premier regard sur Harry, ils chancelèrent tous deux. Poppy recouvra ses esprits rapidement et s'empressa de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun effet négatif sur la santé d'Harry.

« Albus, le niveau magique d'Harry n'a pas subi qu'une légère augmentation il a bénéficié d'une augmentation significative. C'est une chance que ses pouvoirs n'aient pas complètement réduit la maison en poussière. Il possède également une signature magique non-humaine. A en juger par les oreilles, je dirais une sorte d'elfe mais il y a deux signatures différentes derrière la signature sorcière. Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'est l'autre signature, » dit Poppy.

« Bien, je savais pour l'elfe. Son père était quasiment un sang pur elfe royal. Il avait juste assez de magie sorcière pour venir à Poudlard. Il a utilisé un glamour incassable pour cacher ses oreilles tout le temps où il était à l'école. Je ne sais pas ce que pourrait être l'autre signature puisque d'aussi loin que je sache, les Potters n'interagissaient pas avec les autres créatures magiques en dehors des elfes royaux, » dit Albus.

Ils se retournèrent tous quand ils entendirent Harry commencer à bouger dans le lit. Il se redressa dès qu'il vit le plafond car celui-ci lui était très familier. Il l'avait vue assez souvent dans les six dernières années pour connaître chaque petit détail de cet endroit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » demanda Harry avec frénésie. C'était légèrement (ok très) déconcertant de se retrouver dans l'aile de l'hôpital à Poudlard quand a) on était au milieu de l'été b) la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était les hiboux partant et le coup d'œil à l'horloge et c) il ne ressentait aucune douleur et ne se sentait pas assez mal pour justifier de se trouver à l'infirmerie.

« Harry, les alarmes de surveillance de la maison de ta tante se sont éteintes mettant en évidence d'étranges signatures magiques. J'ai envoyé Severus vous chercher et vous ramener à Poudlard juste au cas où, » dit Albus plutôt vaguement.

« Au cas où quoi, Professeur ? » demanda Harry.

« Tout ce que nous savions était que soit vous étiez en danger, soit votre héritage était bien plus fort que ce à quoi l'on s'attendait. Comme la dernière option était d'actualité, nous savions que ce serait mieux pour toi d'être ici pour t'entraîner à mieux contrôler ta magie. C'est tout spécialement le cas maintenant parce que tu a mis à jour ton héritage elfique, » expliqua Dumbledore.

« Mon héritage elfique ? Comment pourrais-je avoir un héritage elfique ? Tout le monde m'a toujours dit que les Potter étaient des sang-purs et que ma mère était une sorcière née moldue, » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien en fait les Potter sont une famille de sang-purs dans le sens magique du terme. Ils ont grandi avec les elfes royaux depuis le premier Potter. Ton père était le premier Potter à ne pas être avec un elfe royal (ou au moins quelqu'un avec du sang d'elfe royal dans sa lignée directe) depuis plusieurs siècles. Personne dans cette école à part ta mère et moi ne savait pour la lignée de James, » dit Albus.

« Je suppose que les cheveux vont avec l'héritage ? » demanda Harry sèchement.

« Eh bien, James n'a jamais vraiment eu de longs cheveux. Ce doit être dû à l'autre signature magique que tu as. Les oreilles, d'un autre côté, viennent définitivement de l'héritage elfique, » dit Albus.

« Pourquoi ma vie ne peut elle jamais être normale ? » demanda Harry. « Quoiqu'il me semble aimer l'idée d'avoir une conversation entière sans porter mes lunettes tout en pouvant voir tout et tout le monde nettement. » Il se redressa ensuite pour sétirer et remarqua qu'il faisait quelques centimètres de plus qu'avant (quoique toujours le plus petit exceptée Poppy). « Je suis aussi plus grand, mais je suis toujours petit pour mon âge. Je ne ferai jamais 1.80m, » se plaignit Harry.

« Eh bien c'était à prévoir, Harry. Tu as été victime de malnutrition en tant qu'enfant. Cela a des effets sur la croissance. Maintenant, Poppy a dit que tu devais rester toute une nuit pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre surprise mais tu devrais être autorisé à partir dans la matinée. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de te laisser ou pas habiter au Square Grimmauld. Je me déciderai dans la matinée. Bonne nuit, Harry, » dit Albus.

« Bonne nuit, Professeur, » répliqua-t-il.

Harry retourna au lit et fixa le plafond pendant un long moment pensant aux derniers changements et à comment ils l'affecteraient dans le future. _'Il faut vraiment que je vois si je pourrai aller à la bibliothèque demain et faire quelques recherches sur les elfes royaux de manière à ce que je sache à quoi m'attendre. Je suis, bien sûr, dans le flou complet en ce qui concerne ces créatures magiques. Les seuls elfes que j'ai jamais vu sont les elfes de maison,'_ pensa-t-il d'un air fatigué. Harry s'endormit finalement avec ces pensées en tête.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

PS : Je traduis en même temps que je lis. Je découvre donc en même temps que vous :D


	2. Chapter 2

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Salut !

Voici le deuxième chapitre. En espérant que le premier chapitre vous ai plu.

Merci à mes followers, à mes reviewers, et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris ! Merci tout particulièrement à Elena qui m'a accordé la première review de ma vie ;) et à haruhi-kyouya pour sa review très constructive qui m'a amenée à refaire ces deux chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

Bisous !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry se réveilla le matin suivant quand Poppy arriva pour faire plus d'examens. Elle voulait essayer de mettre à jour l'autre signature magique. Jusque là, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ait vraiment eu de la chance. C'était avant qu'Harry ne sorte du lit et ne marche jusqu'à la salle de bain en passant ses cheveux par dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil aux changements. Ce fut à ce moment là que Poppy vit les tatouages sur son dos.

« Harry ! Reviens là une minute ! » hurla-t-elle.

Harry sursauta au bruit et la regarda dans une confusion totale. Il était si surpris de l'entendre hurler qu'il ne bougea pas immédiatement. Poppy, d'un autre côté, devenait légèrement impatiente. Elle commença bientôt à gesticuler avec frénésie pour le faire venir, tapotant du pied. Harry se dégela finalement assez pour marcher jusqu'à elle avec précaution. Poppy tourna prestement autour de lui pour étudier son dos à nouveau. Elle fit courir ses mains sur le tatouage mais la peau donnait la même sensation que de la peau ordinaire. Elle ne sentait rien du tout de magique.

« Harry, t'es tu fais des tatouages pendant l'été ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Euh, non mais j'en veux un. Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je vais appeler le directeur. Peut être qu'il pourra expliquer ce que tout ceci signifie, » dit-elle tentant d'éluder la question.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse sortir un mot de plus, Mme Pomfresh était déjà sortie de la pièce. Elle appela le directeur par cheminée et refusa de quitter la pièce tant que le directeur n'aurait pas passé la porte de l'hôpital. Albus et Poppy entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce et Harry se leva immédiatement, empli de nervosité.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Ce doit être assez grave si Mme Pomfresh vous a demandé de descendre ici pour avoir des réponses, Professeur. Est ce que je vais en mourir ? » demanda Harry anxieusement.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment grave mais je pense que nous avons finalement réussi à découvrir la source de l'autre signature magique. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de créatures magiques qui ont des ailes et qui ressemblent tout de même à des humains, » commença-t-il. Il lava une main rapidement pour prévenir des questions que Harry était sur le point de poser. « Tu sais que les veelas n'ont des ailes que quand ils sont en colère, que les vampires ont aussi des ailes occasionnellement. Les derniers sont les fées. Toutes les fées naissent avec des ailes mais les fées très puissantes peuvent les cacher comme des tatouages sur leur dos. C'est la seule explication que je puisse avoir pour ces tatouages. »

« Attendez, attendez. J'ai des tatouages d'ailes sur mon dos. Par quel moyen dans le monde pourrais je soudainement me retrouver avec des tatouages dans le dos ? J'étais en train de penser à devenir un dragon ou un phœnix, mais oh non, je dois avoir des ailes. Est ce que la situation pourrait être plus étrange ? » hurla Harry à peu près au même moment que les tatouages disparurent et que de grandes ailes de plumes noires, vertes et argentées jaillirent de son dos. Poppy battit en retraite sous le choc tandis qu'Albus regardait, légèrement déconcerté. Harry remarqua finalement leurs réactions, jeta un œil derrière lui, et se retrouva la tête dans les plumes. « Bien, parfait. J'en déduis que ces tatouages ne sont pas là que pour la décoration ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Eh bien je suppose que c'est une manière de voir les choses. Maintenant, je peux fermement croire que mes déductions étaient correctes. Apparemment tu es un hybride elfe/fée, bien que je ne sache vraiment pas d'où vienne la lignée féerique. Je suggérerais de regarder dans les archives des Potter à la recherche d'indices sur ce phénomène. Elles devraient contenir une description plus détaillée de tes ancêtres. Bien sûr, avec ces nouveaux avancements, je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu reste ici à Poudlard pour le reste de l'été. Je vais t'organiser une journée pour que tu puisse aller au chemin de traverse pour tes fournitures scolaires dans une semaine environ, » dit Albus.

« Professeur, est ce que cela pose problème si j'utilise la bibliothèque pour trouver des informations sur ma situation de manière à ce qu'au moins je sache à quoi m'attendre ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, Harry. Tu peux utiliser la bibliothèque, ne sois simplement pas dehors trop tard. Tu peux rester dans ton dortoir habituel à la tour des Gryffondor jusqu'à la rentrée. Nous nous parlerons plus tard, » dit Dumbledore.

Peu après que Dumbledore soit parti, Harry décida d'utiliser son temps pour aller à la bibliothèque pour des recherches. Il put seulement trouver deux livres sur les elfes et seulement un sur les fées. _'Bon, il faut bien que je commence quelque part non ?'_ pensa-t-il pour lui même et ouvrit le premier livre. Après deux heures de lecture continue, la seule chose qu'il avait appris était que les elfes royaux étaient la race elfique la plus puissante, qu'ils avaient une bonne maîtrise de la nature (plantes et animaux), et qu'ils avaient un compagnon destiné. Toutefois, ils ne mourraient pas s'ils ne le trouvaient pas. Le livre contenant des informations sur les fées ne faisait que mentionner que les capacités des fées variaient en fonction de leur pouvoir. Les fées faibles avaient quelques pouvoirs identiques à ceux des elfes mais les fées puissantes pouvaient créer des portails pour des dimensions parallèles et contrôler quelques éléments. Se sentant légèrement découragé, il retourna à la tour pour travailler sur son devoir de potion qui était pour le premier jour d'école.

* * *

Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs …

J'espère que celui-ci vous a tout de même plu.

Je ne posterai peut être pas toujours aussi vite. Je suis juste très motivée et ai un peu de temps.

Mettez des reviews SVP. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, posez vos questions, …

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Salut !

Voici le 3e chapitre. Moins de temps cette semaine. Désolée. Les deux derniers ont été réécrits pour être plus « français » par rapport à la première parution mais rien n'a changé sur l'histoire.

Merci à mes reviewers/followers/favorites.

Bonne lecture

Idrileo

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Draco regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Sa mère et son père était partis pour tout la journée et il voulait aller faire les magasins au chemin de traverse. Il était passablement énervé par son père. En effet, Lucius lui mettait constamment la pression pour prendre la marque des ténèbres. Draco ne la voulait pas. Mais si c'était la seule manière qu'il ait de survivre, il la prendrait.

Soudainement, sa porte explosa. Draco sursauta à l'intrusion et vit son père sur le pas de la porte. Il ne put que rester fixé sur son père, sous le choc. Lucius semblait avoir pris part à une grosse bataille et en était sorti perdant. Avant même qu'il ne puisse poser de question, Lucius se précipita dans la chambre et exigea, « Draco, fais tes bagages. Nous partons pour Poudlard maintenant. »

« Père, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il frénétiquement.

« Pas le temps pour les questions. Fais simplement tes bagages et rejoins moi dans le bureau, » dit-il en quittant la chambre.

Draco était assez effrayé pour faire ce que l'on lui demandait. Il fit ses bagages et passa la porte en moins de dix minutes. Une fois qu'il eut atteint le bureau, Lucius le dirigea vers la cheminée, y jeta de la poudre de cheminette, et appela « bureau du directeur ». Draco tomba de la cheminée et eu juste le temps de s'écarter du passage pour laisser passer Lucius qui arrivait derrière lui. Le directeur leva les yeux de surprise.

« Lucius, Draco. Que me vaut ce plaisir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Albus, nous voulons jurer fidélité à votre cause et à celle de Harry Potter. Pour cela nous avons besoin d'un refuge sûr, » dit Lucius immédiatement.

« Et puis-je demander ce qui a entraîné ce soudain changement de loyauté ? » demanda Albus.

« Voldemort a décidé que mon allégeance ne lui était pas suffisante. Il m'a demandé de lui amener Draco pour être sa « femme et mère de son héritier ». Comme j'ai refusé de donner mon fils, il a pris Narcissa, l'a violée, et tuée. Pas besoin de dire que cela m'a fait reconsidérer ma loyauté, » dit-il.

Draco regarda alors son père, choqué et plein d'horeur. « Mère est morte ! » cria-t-il.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à la découvrir de cette façon, Draco. Nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps d'être peiné, je suis désolé. Mais nous devions faire quelque chose à Son sujet car je ne le laisserai pas mettre la main sur toi, » répliqua Lucius.

« J'accepterai votre allégeance si vous acceptez de jurer sous influence du Veritaserum. Vous pouvez rester ici pour la nuit si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, » dit Albus.

Albus se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, puis fit signe aux Malfoy de le précéder. Une fois en dehors du bureau du directeur, celui-ci marcha jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait la tour gryffondor et leur montra une suite pour qu'ils y passent la nuit. Le directeur les laissa là à leurs pensées.

Une fois seuls, Draco alla jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra en pleurant. Il ne pouvait croire que sa mère était morte bien qu'il comprenne maintenant pourquoi son père avait réagit si fortement au manoir. Ils étaient désormais alliés à la lumière. Il pleura finalement jusqu'à s'endormir.

Lucius expérimentait une réaction similaire dans sa propre chambre. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été amoureux de Narcissa, il s'était beaucoup soucié d'elle et son absence se faisait indéniablement ressentir. Bien que le chagrin le frappait en raison de la mort de sa femme, il ne regrettait pas sa décision du tout. Narcissa elle-même l'aurait approuvée. Ils aurait fait n'importe quoi pour garder leur fils en sécurité.

Le matin suivant les malfoy reçurent une invitation pour le bureau du directeur via Fawkes.A 11h, Lucius et Draco rencontrèrent le directeur une nouvelle fois. Cette fois le professeur snape était également présent pour administrer le véritaserum. Lucius eut le privilège de passer en premier.

« Quel est votre nom complet ? »

« Lucius Ethan Malfoy »

«Êtes vous sincère dans votre requête de jurer allégeance à Albus Dumbledore. »

« Non. Je jure mon allégeance à Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter. »

« Pourquoi Harry Potter ? »

« Parce qu'il sera celui qui détruira le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer de fidélité ? »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a violé et tué ma femme parce que je refusais de le laisser avoir Draco pour son plaisir sexuel. »

« Allez vous aider Harry Potter à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Je n'aimerais rien de plus que de voir ce batard de face de serpent mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse juste devant mes yeux, » termina Lucius avec véhémence. Severus donna à Lucius l'antidote et fit signe à Draco de prendre sa place.

« Draco, c'est ton tour maintenant, » dit Snape, versant trois gouttes de potion sur la langue de Draco. « Quel est ton nom complet ? »

« Draco Lucien Malfoy »

« Es tu sincère dans ta requête de jurer allégeance à Albus Dumbledore ? »

« Non. Comme mon père, mon allégeance va principalement à Harry Potter et ensuite à Albus Dumbledore. »

« Pourquoi principalement à Harry Potter ? »

« Parce qu'il sera celui qui détruira le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il est plus digne de confiance à mes yeux. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changé de fidélité ? »

« Je n'ai pas changé de fidélité. Je n'ai jamais été loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je prétendais seulement lui être loyal parce que on père lui était loyal et que je voulais survivre. Il a ensuite violé et tué ma mère, et comme mon père, je veux être présent pour le voir mourir, » dit Draco.

Severus acquiesça avec satisfaction et administra l'antidote à Draco. Puis il retourna au côté de Dumbledore et regarda le directeur s'avancer pour parler.

« Maintenant que vous avez officiellement clamé votre loyauté, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider et vous donner une refuge sécurisé à l'encontre de Voldemort. Vous pouvez soit rester à l'école, puisque nous avons déjà un autre étudiant résidant là pour l'été, ou vous pouvez rester au QG de l'Ordre, » dit Dumbledore.

« Nous préférerions rester ici, merci, » dirent les Malfoy à l'unisson.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Une petite review ?

Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**brigitte 26 :** Oui j'aime bien aussi que Lucius et Draco aient rejoint la lumière ^^ merci pour ton encouragement

**shenendoahcalyssa :** J'ai trouvé ça trash aussi. Mais bon il fallait bien cela pour qu'il réagisse …

**stormtrooper2 : **J'espère aussi ! J'ai pensé la même chose pour les livres ! J'ai aussi très hâte :) Il y a 38 chapitres en tout :)

**Waanzin die :** merci pour ces compliments. J'espère que ce sera bien et que cela ne nous décevra pas :)

**Lunastick :** Merci c'est gentil mais ce n'est pas mon humour. Seulement celui de l'auteur ^^

**Harry-Snape-Malfoy : **Eh beh ! Quel roman ! Je comprends ta réticence sur le couple mais je ne peux même pas te garantir qu'il soit bien mis en place car je lis en même temps que je traduis … J'aime bien aussi l'idée d'hybride fée/elfe.

**Tamabaka : **La voilà la suite ;)

* * *

Hey !

Voici le 4e chapitre :) Désolée du retard … Merci aux followers/favorites/reviewer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Harry venait juste de quitter la tour, le matin suivant, quand il percuta Draco. Harry recula et leva les yeux pour voir ce dans quoi il était rentré. Il eut à lever la tête un peu plus. La croissance soudaine d'Harry l'avait seulement amené à 1m75 quand la personne en face de lui mesurait au moins 1m85 si ce n'est plus. Quand il vit le visage de Draco Malfoy il recula d'un pas supplémentaire, surpris.

« Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question mais ce serait inutile car Dumbledore nous a déjà dit qu'un autre étudiant passait l'été ici. Donc, c'est ici que se trouve la tour Gryffondor. Je savais seulement qu'elle était à cet étage, » remarqua Draco.

« Ok, qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? » demanda Harry pendant qu'il s'éloignait précautionneusement de Draco.

Draco éclata de rire. Cela eu seulement pour effet de rendre Harry encore plus nerveux. C'était définitivement un aspect de Malfoy qu'il n'avait jamais vu, et il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser. Draco s'arrêta finalement de rire seulement pour remarquer que Harry se tenait maintenant à plusieurs mètres avec la main à côté de sa baguette. Il notifia ensuite les nouveaux changements sur l'apparence d'Harry.

« Potter, qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé exactement ? » demanda Draco.

« Rien, pourquoi ? » répliqua Harry.

« Donc des oreilles pointues, pas de lunettes, et une couleur de cheveux étrange ne sont 'rien ces jours-ci' pour toi ? » demanda Draco sarcastiquement.

« Oh ! Ces changements là. J'ai reçu mon héritage. Apparemment mon père était un elfe royal, » dit Harry négligemment.

« Un elfe royal ? Comment a-t-il réussi à cacher cela à tout le monde ? J'ai toujours cru que les Potter étaient des sang purs, » demanda-t-il.

« Eh bien magiquement parlant, ce sont des sang purs selon Dumbledore. Ils n'étaient simplement pas des sorciers sang purs. Bien sûr, les elfes royaux sont les seules créatures magiques dans la lignée des Potter. Dumbledore a aussi dit qu'ils avaient réussi à garder cela caché en utilisant un glamour incassable, bien que je ne connaisse aucun glamour qui soit incassable. Et toi ? » répliqua-t-il.

« Non. Est ce que cet héritage est la raison de ta présence ici pour l'été ? » demanda Draco.

« Oui. Sans vouloir t'offenser Malfoy, je suppose que tu te moque de moi. Est ce que tu réalise que nous venons d'avoir une conversation entière sans nous insulter ou nous battre ? Dis moi ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu es là, » demanda Harry.

« Nous sommes alliés à la lumière, » dit simplement Draco.

« Quoi ? Quand cela est-il arrivé ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Harry frénétiquement.

« Voldemort a tué ma mère. Apparemment, il me voulait comme gigolo. Pas besoin de dire que mon père est parti et m'a amené ici, » dit Draco.

« Voldemort voulait … avec toi ? Arghh. Je suis désolée pour ta mère, » dit Harry.

« Arghh est définitivement le bon mot. Donc mon père et moi restons à l'école pour le moment. Nous aurions pu aller au QG de l'Ordre mais mon père a simplement décidé de rester ici. En fait, j'espérais que nous resterions ici. Je ne le sens vraiment pas de vivre avec ces personnes. Et la raison pour laquelle nous avons réussi à avoir une conversation civile est parce qu'il n'y a aucun Serpentard autour, et je n'ai pas à prétendre que je soutiens le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Profite simplement de la trève, » dit Draco.

« J'en déduis que c'est juste une trève d'été ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons. As tu trouvé quelque chose sur les elfes royaux ? » demanda Draco.

« Seulement qu'ils étaient la race elfique la plus puissante et qu'ils manipulaient la nature. Je n'ai pas vraiment pu trouver beaucoup de choses sur les elfes en fait. Je n'ai trouvé cela qu'hier. J'ai trouvé deux livres sur les elfes et ils n'avaient que 2 paragraphes chacun. Et ils avaient des descriptions très vagues. Comment est ce que quelqu'un est supposé apprendre quoi que ce soit quand on en arrive à cela ? Je veux dire, ils ont mentionné que les elfes avaient des compagnons mais ils n'ont donné aucun indice sur la manière dont un elfe est supposé savoir qu'il a trouvé son compagnon. Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'étais un veela. Je pourrais alors pister mon compagnon. Mais non, je dois être compliqué, » geignit Harry.

« Quoi de nouveau là dedans ? Donne moi une fois où tu as fais les choses de la manière facile. Vas tu à la bibliothèque là ? » demanda Draco.

« Ouais. Je dois vraiment trouver plus d'informations pertinentes sur les elfes. Je dois savoir à quoi m'attendre. Je veux dire qu'est ce qui arrivera si cela rend ma magie complètement bancale ? Ce serait bien ma veine que Voldemort attaque juste à ce moment là. Veux tu aller à la bibliothèque avec moi ? J'apprécierais vraiment l'aide. Je m'en fous que tu sois un Malfoy. Là tout de suite, tout aide est bonne à prendre, » dit Harry.

« Merci beaucoup. Il est plaisant de savoir que je suis monté si haut dans ton estime. Je suis seulement apprécié parce que je suis pratique, » taquina Draco.

« Okay, tu te moque à nouveau de moi. Bien que nous soyons civils, que dirais tu de mettre nos querelles passées derrière nous ? Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous comporter comme des amis mais peut être que nous pourrions travailler à cela, » dit Harry.

« Tout ce que je peux promettre est d'essayer. Toutes les attitudes n'étaient pas jouées. Je ne t'aimais vraiment pas à l'époque, » dit Draco.

« Ouais, ouais. C'est la même chose pour moi. Maintenant que nous avons sorti cela de notre mode de fonctionnement, allons à la bibliothèque, » dit Harry.

Ils allèrent à la bibliothèque et Draco parvint à découvrir deux livres supplémentaires dévoués strictement aux races elfiques. Harry songea à lui demander de trouver des livres sur les races de fées mais il ne faisait pas encore assez confiance à Draco. Ils parcoururent les livres et découvrirent que l'on pouvait distinguer des niveaux de pouvoir parmi les elfes par des marqueurs spécifiques. La longueur des cheveux pouvait être un trait féerique mais les mèches de couleur étaient des marqueurs de pouvoir. Le nombre de mèches indiquait également des niveaux de pouvoir. Les mèches rouges signifiaient une affinité avec les animaux prédateurs tandis que les mèches argentées signifiaient une aptitude à la guérison. Considérant la quantité de mèches rouges et argentées qui courraient le long de ses cheveux, Harry devrait être capable de dompter les bêtes les plus féroces et guérir spectaculairement. Le temps qu'ils découvrent ces aptitudes intéressantes, il était un peu tard et ils baillaient tous deux toutes les 2-3 minutes.

« J'arrête là. Je suis tellement fatigué. A-t-on fini ? » se plaignit Harry.

« C'était ta recherche, mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est vraiment l'heure d'y aller. Reviens tu demain ? » demanda Draco.

« Non. Je pense que je vais tester mes capacités. Je pense qu'Hagrid est toujours là donc je vais peut être lui demander de m'aider avec la partie sur les 'bêtes prédatrices'. Je ne vais certainement pas tester cela par moi même, » dit Harry.

« Bien. Bonne nuit, » dit il en baillant.

« Ouais, bonne nuit, » répliqua Harry.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Une ptite review ? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Destin d'hybride**

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Salut à tous,

Mea culpa. Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour l'arrêt aussi soudain que prolongé de cette traduction ...

Je reprends maintenant en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop rebuté(e)s ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Draco retourna dans sa chambre pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Harry ces quelques dernières heures. Il ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Harry avait changé pendant ces deux derniers mois (et dans le bon sens). Le brun n'était pas autant sur les nerfs qu'avant, bien que la prudence vis à vis de lui même, visible sur son visage, était amusante. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on voyait St Potter se surpasser. Son propre anniversaire avait été en Juin mais tout ce de quoi il avait hérité était un regain significatif de puissance. Ses capacités en potions étaient plus précises et ses sorts de défense et d'attaque s'étaient améliorés.

Il entra dans la suite et trouva son père lisant un livre devant la cheminée. « Père, je suis de retour. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui ni de qui je l'ai appris, » dit-il en le saluant.

« Qu'as tu appris aujourd'hui, Draco ? » demanda Lucius plutôt drôlement.

« Saviez vous que les Potters avaient du sang elfique ? » demanda Draco.

« Non. J'ai toujours cru que les Potters étaient des sorciers de sang pur. Où as tu entendu qu'ils avaient du sang elfique ? » demanda Lucius.

« Directement à la source, bien sûr. Je me suis cogné contre Harry cet après midi et nous avons passé la journée à la bibliothèque, cherchant des informations sur les elfes royaux, » repliqua-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu haïssais Harry, » dit Lucius.

« L'avez vous vu récemment ? Il est toujours petit comparé à nous deux mais il a grandi. Il ne ressemble plus à une demi-portion. Ses cheveux descendent jusqu'à sa taille et ont des mèches rouge et argent de tout leurs long. Nous avons découvert que les mèches étaient des marqueurs de puissance, qu'il pouvait contrôler les bêtes prédatrices et guérir plus facilement. Il a aussi ces mignonnes petites oreilles pointues, et il n'a plus besoin de ces horribles lunettes, » dit Draco.

« Draco, on croirait que tu as craqué pour lui. Il ne peut pas avoir changé à ce point, » dit Lucius.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais vraiment haï Harry. J'étais en colère parce qu'il avait rejeté mon amitié pour ce morveux de Weasel et j'étais jaloux parce qu'il était meilleur que moi dans tant de choses différentes. De plus, vous ne prévoyez plus de me marier avec cette vache de Parkinson, si ? » demanda Draco inquiet.

« NON ! Les Parkinson sont toujours dans le cercle privé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Te marier à la vache ne ferait que te tuer. Bien sûr, tu as maintenant remué ma curiosité à l'égard de Potter. Je devrai voir tous ces changements de mes yeux avant de croire que tu as complètement changé d'avis, » dit Lucius.

« Attendez simplement, » ria Draco. « Vous allez clairement voir de quoi je parle. Parlons d'autre chose, qu'avez vous fait de votre journée ? »

« J'étais avec Dumbledore la plupart de la journée essayant de déterminer la meilleure façon de procéder. J'ai finalement décidé que nous serions mieux à rester à l'école pour le reste de l'été. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à la suspicion des autres membres de l'Ordre, surtout maintenant. Ce sera plus calme ici et cela nous donnera le temps de laisser derrière nous la mort de Narcissa. J'imagine que je serai avec Dumbledore demain pour déterminer une piste d'action pour quand l'école commencera. Je me demande s'il embauche toujours un professeur de DCFM, » murmura Lucius.

« Même s'il serait sympa de vous avoir en tant que nouveau professeur de DCFM, je ne sauterais pas non plus de joie. Nous allons devoir arranger un jour pour aller au chemin de traverse pour acheter mes fournitures scolaires pour cette année. Nous pourrions peut être y aller avec Harry ? » demanda Draco.

« J'en parlerai avec Albus, » répliqua-t-il.

« Quand se dérouleront les funérailles de mère ? Aurons nous simplement l'autorisation d'en faire ? Avez vous pu récupérer son corps ? » demanda Draco tristement.

« Tout ce que nous pouvons avoir est un service funéraire. Severus m'a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait incinérer son corps. Nous ferons le service funéraire aussi vite que possible. As tu quelqu'un en particulier que tu voudrais inviter ? Je vais demander à Dumbledore et Severus de faire en sorte d'améliorer la protection, » dit Lucius.

« Est ce que je peux inviter Harry ? Je ne sais pas s'il y assistera puisque soyons clair, son histoire avec nous (ou moi en l'occurrence) ne relève pas vraiment de plaisants souvenirs, mais nous nous sommes accordés sur le fait d'essayer de devenir amis donc il pourrait, » demanda Draco.

« Oui, tu peux inviter Potter. Fais juste bien attention à lui dire que Dumbledore et Severus seront aussi attendus. Cela pourrait influencer sa réponse, » dit Lucius.

« A propos, connaissez vous des glamours inviolables ? Harry a dit que Dumbledore lui avait dit que son père était parvenu à cacher ses attributs elfiques par un glamour inviolable. Harry et moi n'avons jamais entendu parler d'un glamour qui ne pourrait être rompu que par le lanceur, » demanda Draco.

« Pas de prime abord. Je vais faire quelques recherches et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Maintenant il est un peu tard, et après une journée à gérer Dumbledore, je suis un peu fatigué. Ne te couches pas trop tard, » dit Lucius alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Draco s'assit sur le sofa en face de la cheminée et réfléchit à ses deux derniers jours. Sa mère était morte et l'intégralité de son monde avait été mis sens dessus dessous. Son père avait renié tous ses liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait juré allégeance à la lumière et n'avait même pas semblé regretter sa décision du tout. Il s'était aussi retrouvé à avoir un comportement civil avec sa Némésis, Harry Potter. Quand Harry lui était rentré dedans cet après-midi là, il avait tellement été choqué de son nouveau look, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à retourner à son attitude de haine et de dédain pour le garçon. Il réalisa qu'il pourrait être très facile de devenir amis avec Harry parce que le garçon semblait simplement respirer la bonté (d'autant plus maintenant qu'il possédait de la lumière elfique). Avec ces pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête, Draco s'assoupit finalement sur le canapé.

* * *

Alors ? Petite review ?

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

**Destin d'hybride**

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Hey !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Un autre chapitre qui arrive rapidement pour me faire pardonner de tant de temps d'absence ... Je vais essayer de publier au moins 2 fois par semaine.

Je vous préviens dès maintenant que je serai absente du 5 au 12 juillet et ne pourrai pas poster ... D'avance excusez moi ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla au cri d'un phœnix (Fawkes pour être exacte). Il tenait en son bec un message de Dumbledore. Harry alla prendre le message en titubant et Fawkes disparut dans un éclair de flammes. Harry retomba sur son lit avant de finalement ouvrir le message.

Harry,

Minerva sera ton escorte au Chemin de Traverse, et tu y iras demain. J'aurais demandé à Severus de t'emmener, mais j'ai inclus Lucius et Draco dans la sortie et il aurait paru suspicieux que Severus apparaisse avec les Malfoy. N'oublie pas de chercher la chambre forte de la famille pour des informations à propos de ton héritage féerique. Profite du reste de la journée. Ma porte est ouverte si tu as des questions.

Albus Dumbledore

Harry grommela à l'idée de passer la journée avec le professeur McGonagall et Lucius Malfoy. Il adorait le Professeur McGonagall mais elle était un peu rabat-joie quand il s'agissait de s'amuser, et l'idée de Lucius et des nombreuses fois où il avait essayé de le tuer ou était présent quand Voldemort avait essayé de le tuer était légèrement déprimant. Passer la journée avec Draco, d'un autre côté, pourrait se retrouver être intéressant s'il ne retournait pas à son mode imbécile trop souvent.

Harry se leva à contre-cœur et pris une douche. En s'habillant, il vit à quel point il faisait clair à l'extérieur et décida qu'il était le bon moment pour une petite brasse. Il mit donc un slip de bain sous ses habits et se dirigea vers le lac. Par chance, il ne couru dans personne sur le chemin et arriva au lac en un rien de temps. Il se déshabilla en maillot et sauta dans l'eau. Il ne réalisa pas qu'il était observé.

Draco avait une vue magnifique de sa chambre. La vue était devenue encore plus étonnante quand il vit Harry arriver au lac et se déshabiller jusqu'en maillot de bain. Il n'avait pas vraiment bien vu son dos à cause de tous ses cheveux, mais quand Harry ressortit de l'eau trempé et secouant sa chevelure, ce fut très dur (jeu de mots voulu) d'essayer de ne pas baver partout sur la fenêtre.

Draco décida qu'il retrouverait Harry dans l'entrée et quitta la chambre juste au moment où Harry se retourna avec son dos à la vue de tous. Harry s'habilla rapidement et retourna au château pour y trouver Draco s'approchant de la porte.

« Malfoy, » dit il.

« Parti nager un peu je vois, » dit Draco relevant l'évidence.

« Eh bien il ne pleut certainement pas. Il fait chaud dehors, » dit Harry.

« Oh, je ne me plains pas. Ma chambre a une vue d'ensemble sur le lac et la vue était simplement à couper le souffle, » ronronna pratiquement Draco. « C'est dommage que la seule chose que j'ai pu voir de ton dos était tes cheveux. J''ai eu une bonne vue du devant quand tu es sorti de l'eau et je dois dire, comment as tu réussi à cacher ce corps parfait pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Eh bien je … tu vois mon cousin … oh laisse tomber, » balbutia Harry en devenant cramoisi. Il ne pouvait croire que Draco était en train de lui dire ces choses là. Sa seule expérience était ce désastreux baiser avec Cho en 5e année. Après que Sirius soit mort, il était trop énervé et déprimé pour seulement penser à la drague donc cette conversation était un vrai choc pour lui.

Draco, d'un autre côté, se délectait de l'innocence évidente d'Harry pour ce qui était des relations amoureuses. Il le trouva simplement trop adorable et bougea se rapprochant d'Harry. Harry était trop occupé à rougir et à regarder tout sauf Draco pour remarquer le peu de distance entre eux. Draco releva ensuite son menton et se pencha encore plus près, déterminé à embrasser cette délicieuse créature. Harry recula au premier effleurement des lèvres mais le doux encouragement qu'il reçut de Draco le calma un peu. Draco fit courir sa langue légèrement sur la lèvre inférieure de Harry dans une supplique silencieuse pour entrer. Harry hoqueta de surprise, et Draco prit plein avantage de l'opportunité en explorant sa bouche du palais à la langue.

Quand Harry eu finalement besoin d'air, il se recula, un peu pantelant et ayant l'air délicieusement euphorique. Draco entoura le visage d'Harry de ses mains et se pencha pour un lent et insistant baiser supplémentaire. Il se recula ensuite et dit, « Où vas tu maintenant ? »

« J'ai un peu faim donc je pense aller déjeuner. J' étais pressé d'aller nager ce matin et je suis parti sans petit déjeuner, » dit Harry encore un peu chamboulé. Il autorisa juste Draco à le guider jusqu'aux cuisines. Une fois là-bas, le premier elfe de maison que Harry vit était Dobby.

« Oh Monsieur Harry Potter. Cela fait tellement plaisir de vous voir, » s'extasia Dobby.

« Salut Dobby. J'ai raté le petit déjeuner ce matin. Est ce que je peux avoir quelque chose à manger s'il te plait ? » demanda Harry.

Dobby jeta un regard nerveux à Draco et gesticula pour que Harry se penche plus près. « Pourquoi Harry Potter est il avec ancien maître Draco, monsieur ? A-t-il essayé de vous blesser ? » murmura-t-il bruyamment.

Draco eu l'air offensé et ouvrit sa bouche pour hurler sur la créature mais Harry leva sa main pour empêcher les mots de sortir et répondit à Dobby, « Les Malfoy ont coupé les liens avec Voldemort et ont juré allégeance à Dumbledore. Non, ils ne m'ont pas blessé. Draco a plutôt été très gentil. »

« Eh bien en fait Harry, nous avons juré allégeance à Dumbledore et à toi, » dit Draco de derrière lui.

« A moi ? Pourquoi m'aurais tu juré allégeance ? Ton père aussi ? » demanda Harry incrédule.

« Oui, nous deux. Pourquoi ne t'aurions nous pas aussi juré allégeance ? Je déteste avoir à t'informer de cela mais Dumbledore est un vieux hibou manipulateur, et mon père et moi ne l'aimons pas particulièrement. De plus, le monde sorcier dans son entier espère après toi pour les débarrasser de ce bâtard à tête de serpent donc je t'ai accordé ma loyauté. Après ce que cette chose a fait à ma famille, je veux être juste derrière toi pour voir sa chute que j'espère lente et douloureuse (très très douloureuse), » il répliqua.

« Qu'a-t-il fait à ta famille, Draco ? » demanda-t-il hésitant.

« Il a violé et tué ma mère. C'est ce qui a renforcé mon père dans sa décision, mais je pense que c'était inévitable. Apparemment le bâtard pensait que je ferai une bonne épouse et croyait en fait que père m'aurait juste amené comme un bon petit chien. A cause de ce monstre, nous ne pouvons même pas enterrer ma mère. Nous devons nous contenter d'un hommage puisqu'il a brûlé son corps dans un excès de rage, » et avec ces mots Draco reparti soudainement vers la porte avant de se retourner et de dire, « Je dois partir pour un moment. On parlera plus tard, okay ? »

Harry hocha juste la tête et dans le même temps Draco était parti. Harry marcha jusqu'à la table pour manger et choisi de la nourriture en pensant, '_C'est juste une autre personne que nous pouvons ajouter à la liste pour évincer Voldemort au final. Je battrai ce monstre._'

Dobby apparut au coude d'Harry et dit, « Monsieur Harry Potter, quand êtes vous devenu un elfe ? »

« A mon anniversaire. Apparemment mon arbre généalogique est truffé de descendants des elfes royaux. Je suis aussi fée en partie, mais je ne suis pas exactement sûr d'où cela vient. Peut être que je trouverai demain. Dobby, connais tu un glamour inviolable ? Dumbledore a dit que c'était ainsi que mon père parvenait à cacher son héritage aux yeux des autres, » dit Harry.

« Non monsieur, mais pourquoi voulez vous le cacher ? Les elfes royaux sont spéciaux, » dit Dobby.

« J'ai déjà été pris de court en étant le maudit Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu (quel nom stupide). Je ne veux juste pas donner aux gens plus de raison pour me dévisager, » dit Harry.

« Eh bien monsieur, je peux seulement suggérer de forts charmes de dissimulation et des glamours temporaires pour l'instant. Désolé monsieur, » dit Dobby.

« Il n'y a pas de souci Dobby. Je vais probablement simplement utiliser un simple glamour demain pour cacher mes oreilles et mes cheveux. Je dois aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter mes affaires d'école. Eh bien, merci pour la nourriture Dobby, mais je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. Comme je suis à l'école je peux pour une fois faire mon travail d'été cette année. A plus tard Dobby, » dit Harry comme il s'élançait vers la porte. Il se retourna et fit un signe de la main avant de partir. Il réussit à retourner à la tour sans rencontrer personne. Une fois dans sa chambre, il prit tous ses devoirs, essayant de décider lequel attaquer en premier.

« Voyons voir. J'ai une rédaction de 90cm sur les potions de soin et leurs propriétés pour la classe de potion une rédaction de 60cm sur les charmes de guérison pour le Professeur Flitwick et une rédaction de 60cm sur les créatures magiques naturelles pour la DCFM. Je pense que nous allons commencer par le devoir de potion parce que celui ci sera très difficile à terminer, » et en disant cela, Harry s'assit et commença à travailler.

* * *

Alors alors ? Reviewez ! ;) J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis.

Perso je suis super excitée par rapport au soudain rapprochement ! J'ai hâte de continuer :)

Bisous !


	7. Chapter 7

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée du délai de publication. Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'avais mis cette traduction en pose pour différentes raisons.

Merci d'avoir continué à me lire et à poster des revues.

Je m'y remets alors voilà la suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Après avoir laissé Harry dans les cuisines, Draco termina d'une façon ou d'une autre dans sa chambre. Il ne se rappela jamais vraiment de son trajet. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la nuit où son père était rentré à la maison – la nuit où sa mère était morte. Depuis cette nuit, tout autour de lui semblait un peu surréaliste. Bien sûr son père l'aimait et le pourri gâtait, mais il n'était pas le genre de père à faire des câlins et des bisous. Ça avait toujours été le travail de sa maman et soudainement elle était partie.

Ouvrant sa malle, Draco chercha au fond jusqu'à y trouver l'album de photo de famille qu'il gardait avec lui à l'école. La première page était constituée de Lucius et Narcissa souriants en uniformes scolaires. Tournant les pages, Draco vit différentes photos d'école de ses parents et de leurs amis. Puis il arriva aux photos de mariage, suivies par ses photos de bébé, et différentes images de lui grandissant. Alors que sa mère était dans plusieurs de ces photos, Lucius commençât à apparaître de moins en moins. Lorsqu'il eu 11 ans, Lucius arrêta complètement d'apparaître. C'était simplement une nouvelle raison de haïr le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait essayé de transformer un père parfaitement aimant en monstre.

Draco pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en parcourant l'album quand Lucius passa la porte. Un regard à Draco et il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis que Draco avait six ans. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et le réconforta. Quand Draco arrêta finalement de pleurer, Lucius mit l'album photo sur ses genoux et commença à tourner les pages. Il réalisa finalement à quel point le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pris de son temps à la vie de son fils. Il releva les yeux pour parler à Draco mais vit qu'il était déjà endormi. Il abandonna donc et le couvrit avec une couverture et quitta la chambre. Il avait dû beaucoup prendre sur lui pour faire cela. Il soupira et alla se coucher.

Le matin suivant, Lucius était réveillé avant Draco, il se leva donc, alla appeler un elfe de maison pour le petit déjeuner et attendit que Draco se lève. Quand Draco chancela hors de sa chambre, Lucius lui fit simplement signe de s'asseoir et de manger. Une fois que Draco sembla un peu plus éveillé, Lucius dit, "Draco, tu dois te préparer. Nous allons au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui avec Minerva et Potter pour acheter tes fournitures scolaires."

"Pourquoi McGonagall ? Pourquoi oncle Sev ne pourrait il pas nous amener ?" demanda Draco en gémissant.

"Eh bien, voyons voir. J'ai renoncé à tous mes liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus est un espion pour Dumbledore et a toujours affaire au fou. Qu'est ce qui lui arriverait si Voldemort entendait qu'il avait été vu au chemin de traverse avec non seulement Harry Potter, le plus grand ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais aussi toi et moi. La mort ne serait probablement pas la punition la plus terrible. Non, McGonagall est le choix le plus sage puisqu'en plus d'être directrice adjointe, elle est aussi à la tête de la maison Griffondor, la maison où Potter est toujours à l'heure actuelle. Nous sommes simplement des invités inattendus," dit Lucius.

"Peu importe. Je n'aime pas McGonagall et je suis absolument certain qu'elle non plus. Cela va être une sortie désastreuse S'il te plais dis moi que nous n'avons pas à rester avec elle tout le temps," supplia-t-il.

"J'imagine que nous pourrons nous séparer d'elle pour une petite partie de la journée. Pas longtemps, en revanche, car comme on dit "plus on est nombreux et plus on est en sécurité"1 et je veux que nous soyons le plus en sécurité possible," dit Lucius.

"Bien. A quelle heure partons nous ?" demanda-t-il à l'instant même où la tête de Dumbledore apparut dans la cheminée.

"Lucius, Draco venez à mon bureau que nous puissions partir," dit il.

"Nous arrivons," dit il et il attendit que Dumbledore parte. "Allez. Une longue journée nous attend."

Quand Lucius et Draco arrivèrent finallement au bureau de Dumbledore, Albus tendit un livre à Minerva et dit "C'est le portoloin qui vous emmènera au Chemin de Traverse. Seule Minerva a l'autorisation pour l'activer. Restez ensemble et revenez immédiatement si vous voyez quelque signe de danger."

Lucius, Drago, Harry, et McGonagall touchèrent tous le livre pendant qu'elle tapait celui-ci avec sa baguette et dit "Portus."

Aspirés par le nombril, les quatres s'évanouirent du bureau et atterrirent en face de la banque de Gringotts dans le Chemin de Traverse. Il réussirent tous à rester sur leurs pieds, mais Harry et Draco chancelèrent légèrement. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Draco remarqua que quelque chose clochait dans l'apparence de Harry. Il ressemblait à son ancien lui avec ses lunettes, ses vêtements larges, et ses cheveux en bataille. Avant qu'il put en faire la remarque, Minerva les pressa dans la banque pour qu'ils puissent récupérer l'argent nécessaire au shopping.

Une fois dans le coffre des Potter, Harry commença à passer au crible tous les objets, essayant de trouver des indices sur sa famille. Dispersés tout autour se trouvaient différents portraits, livres et meubles. Il arriva finalement à un vieux livre abîmé dont le titre était Potter. Regardant à l'intérieur, la première chose qu'il vit fut les noms de son père et de sa mère. Tournant les pages, il réalisa que ce livre était une liste détaillée de ses ancêtres. Il fourra le livre dans son sac pour le ramener avec lui et continua à chercher autour de lui. La seule autre chose qu'il trouva fut un vieil album photo qu'il décida également de prendre avec lui.

Mettant précipitamment quelques gallions dans son sac, Harry retourna finalement au hall de la banque pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Avant qu'il puisse arriver au hall, toutefois, Harry fut poussé sans ménagement contre le mur et retourné. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un blond irrité. Il allait demander ce qui se passait quand Draco commença à parler.

"Pourquoi ressemble tu à ça ? Et qu'est ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas adressé un mot de la journée ?" demanda-t-il rapidement, devenant de plus en plus agité.

"Un , je ne veux pas que les gens sachent pour mon héritage pour le moment. Si Voldemort ne réalise pas que j'ai des capacités supplémentaires, j'aurai un avantage. En plus, j'ai déjà suffisament été le centre de l'attention comme ça. Deux, j'ai dû fouiller le coffre fort des Potter pour trouver des informations sur mon héritage. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de quoi chercher, mais j'ai trouvé un livre et un album photo. Trois, quand est-ce que j'ai vraiment eu le temps de parler à qui que ce soit avant que le gobelin ne m'emmène au coffre ? Toi et ton père êtes allés directement à votre coffre, et je suis allé au mien. Et t'étais obligé d'être si violent ?" dit Harry d'un air maussade.

"J'étais pressé. Je voulais t'attraper avant que tu arrives au hall. Bien, maintenant nous devons y aller parce que père et McGonagall sont là bas en train de nous attendre," dit Draco.

Harry grogna légèrement et rattrapa son compagnon qui l'attendait. Draco le suivit de près Une fois là bas, McGonagall gesticula simplement devant les portes et ils repartirent tous dans le Chemin de Traverse.

"Le prochain arrêt est chez Fleury et Bott," dit Minerva.

En entrant chez Fleury et Bott, Harry partit immédiatement à la recherche des livres dont il allait avoir besoin dans l'espoir d'avoir du temps pour trouver des livres avec de meilleurs informations à propos des elfes et des fées. Bien sûr, s'il avait pris la peine de déballer les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, il n'aurait pas à chercher autant que ça. Il y avait une raison pour que Remus lui ait donné ce livre en particulier comme cadeau.

Harry parvint à trouver tous les livres de sa liste et seulement un livre sur les fées quand McGonagall lui tapa sur l'épaule "As tu fini ?" demanda-t-elle. "Il nous reste plusieurs arrêts à faire".

"Oui, Professeur," répliqua-t-il et prit ses livres sur le comptoir pour aller les payer. Il était le dernier à payer ses achats. Une fois cela fait, Minerva les pressa chez l'apothicaire pour refaire leurs stocks d'ingrédients de potions. Heureusement, cela ne prit que quelques minutes. L'arrêt suivant était chez Madame Guipure parce qu'Harry avait besoin de nouvelles robes en raison de son pic de croissance. Ils eurent également à rendre visite à un tailleur pour de nouveaux vêtements. Harry avait décidé que puisqu'il était majeur et qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de retourner chez les Dursley, il pouvait au moins s'acheter une garde robe qui lui allait vraiment. Il n'avait plus besoin de cacher sa richesse.

Lorsque le groupe eu fini avec ses achats, ils étaient recouverts de sacs. Heureusement, Lucius et Minerva rétrécirent tous les sacs pour un transport plus facile. Soudain ils entendirent le craquement de quelqu'un qui transplane. Ils se tournèrent tous pour trouver quelqu'un qui les répugnait : Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Mais ne serait-ce pas mon traitre de neveu et son déloyal de père. Et qui est-ce ? Bonjour tout petit Potter. Et comment va mon inutile de cousin ? Ah oui c'est vrai, mort," provoqua-t-elle.

Harry était en train de s'emporter lorsqu'elle finit sa tirade. Il se concentra si fort quand il dit "Bella, tu as une place de réservée en enfer, et j'ai l'intention de t'y envoyer", qu'un portail vert s'ouvrit derrière elle et une paire de bras l'attrapa et la tira à travers le portail. Elle eut seulement le temps de crier avant de partir.

"Mais qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?" demanda Lucius.

"Je ne sais pas exactement," dit Harry regardant encore choqué là où Bellatrix venait de disparaître. Puis ils entendirent plus de craquements de transplanage et cinq Mangemorts supplémentaires apparurent. "Professeur, le portoloin."

A l'instant où il dit cela, Minerva fut séparée des trois autres. "Nous devons retourner à Poudlard. Maintenant !" Un autre portail s'ouvrit devant lui. Sans perdre de temps, Harry attrapa les Malfoy par le bras et les entraîna à traver le portal. "Le portoloin. Allez !" Et ils passèrent le portail. Un seconde plus tard, ils sortirent du portail dans le hall de Poudlard. Quelques instans plus tard, Minerva et Albus arrivèrent en dévalant les escaliers.

"Bien, vous avez réussi," dit Harry juste avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Alors ? Review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à celleux qui continuent à me suivre et qui nous rejoignent !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Lucius parvint à attraper Harry avant qu'il ne frappe le sol et le porta pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Poppy, en voyant un Harry inconscient dans les bras de Lucius Malfoy, accourut immédiatement. Lucius déposa Harry dans son lit habituel et Poppy commença ses tests.

"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive, Madame Pomfresh ? Je ne l'ai pas vu se faire frapper par quoi que ce soit," demanda Draco.

Poppy ignora les questions tout en continuant à travailler. Après quelques minutes, elle se retourna finalement pour faire face au groupe. "Bien, ses ressources magiques sont sérieusement affaiblies. Qu'était-il en train de faire juste avant de s'évanouir ?"

"Nous étions dans le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nous fournitures scolaires quand Tante Bella est apparu. Elle nous provoquait et Harry a dit "Bella tu as une place de réservée en enfer, et j'entends bien t'y envoyer", et ce portail vert s'est ouvert juste derrière elle. Puis ces bras l'ont attrapée à travers le portail et l'on tiré dedans. Après cela, le portail disparu. D'autres Mangemorts sont arrivés, un autre portail vert est apparu, et Harry a attrapé mon bras et celui de mon père et nous a entraîné à travers le portail. Juste après, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Puis Harry est passé juste après nous," dit Draco d'un seul souffle.

Lucius était en train de fixer Harry se souvenant ce que Draco lui avait dit l'autre nuit. A ce moment là, Harry ne ressemblait pas du tout à un elfe. Et ces pouvoirs qu'il avait utilisés ne correspondaient à aucune race d'elfe qu'il ait jamais vu. "Je croyais que tu avais dit que c'était un elfe, Draco," dit Lucius se tournant vers son fils.

"C'en est un. Là il porte un glamour et utilise des charmes de dissimulation. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas donner de nouvelles raisons aux gens de le dévisager. Nous avons fait des recherches sur les elfes, effectivement, et la capacité à créer des portails n'est jamais apparu," dit Draco.

"Eh bien la capacité à créer des portails vient de son héritage féerique, pas de son héritage elfique," expliqua Albus, incantant un finite incantatem et révélant la véritable apparence d'Harry.

"Son héritage féerique ? Il n'a jamais dit un seul mot à propos d'un héritage féerique," dit Draco un brin indigné.

"Je suis en fait plutôt étonné qu'il ai déjà mentionné un de ses héritages. Il espérait le cacher pour se donner un avantage sur Voldemort," dit Albus.

"Eh bien, j'ai quasiment couru dans lui le matin suivant notre arrivée et je l'ai vu en elfe. Nous avons fini par passer la plupart de la journée à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'informations sur les elfes et pas une fois il n'a mentionné les fées dans aucune de nos conversation," dit Draco.

"Hum je crois que Harry a conjuré les portails en raison de l'ampleur de ses émotions. Dans le cas de Bellatrix Lestrange, elle est la seule personne que Harry haïsse autant, sinon plus, que Voldemort. En fait les fées ont la capacité de créer des portails pour les autres dimensiosn aussi bien que pour différents endroits sur le même plan dimensionnel. L'enfer est juste une autre dimension, et le fervent désir d'Harry d'y envoyer Bellatrix a entraîné la création de ce portail en particulier. Tu as dit qu'une paire de bras avait tiré Bellatrix dans le portail ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Oui, le portail s'est ouvert juste derrière elle et les bras l'on simplement tirré avant même qu'elle ne puisse se débattre", dit Lucius, détaillant la véritable apparence de Harry avec curiosité. "Croyez vous que c'était une sorte de démons ?"

"Oui, en fait c'est ce que je pense, bien que je ne sache pas quelle créature démoniaque voudrait aider un sorcier," répliqua-t-il.

"Pensez vous que cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec l'affinité d'Harry avec les bêtes prédatrices ?" demanda Draco.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Albus.

"Quand nous avons fait des recherches sur les elfes royaux, nous avons découvert que ces jolies mèches dans ses cheveux étaient en fait des marqueurs de pouvoir elfiques. La couleur indique le type de pouvoir et la quantité de ladite couleur indique le niveau de pouvoir. Autrement dit, plus il y a de mèches colorées, et plus le pouvoir correspondant est fort. Harry a des mèches rouges et argentées. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, il possède les deux couleurs en abondance dans sa chevelure. Les mèches rouges montrent un pouvoir sur les bêtes prédatrices et les mèches argentées montrent un pouvoir de guérison. Je pensais juste que les démons étaient peut être dans la catégorie des bêtes prédatrices," dit Draco.

"Je ne connais pas la réponse à cela," dit Albus."Bon pour l'instant il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre qu'il se réveille. Faites moi savoir si quelque chose change, Poppy." Poppy acquiesça et Albus s'échappa de la pièce.

Lucius et Draco étaient sur le point de quitter l'infirmerie également quand ils entendirent de derrière eux, "Je pense qu'un chaton aurait plus de force que moi à l'instant présent." Ils se retournèrent et virent Harry regardant le plafond. "J'en déduis que je suis dans le second lit que j'utilise le plus à Poudlard." Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la référence à la fréquentation d'Harry à l'infirmerie. Cela attria bien sûr l'attention d'Harry sur les Malfoy.

"Pourriez vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Ma mémoire est un peu floue," demanda Harry.

"Tu as réussi à nous ramener à Poudlard et t'es tout de suite évanoui. Madame Pomfresh a dit que tu avais utilisé trop de magie. Et tant que nous sommes sur le sujet de la magie, y a-t-il un héritage que tu aurais oublié de mentionner pendant que nous faisions des recherches ? Quelque chose comme un héritage féerique ?" demanda Draco sarcastique.

"M'as tu confié tous tes secrets ?" demanda-t-il. Quand Draco leva son nez en l'air, Harry renifla "Il ne me semblait pas. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce que tu le saches. Si je n'avais pas laissé échapper le secret dans le Chemin de Traverse, tu ne serais toujours pas au courant. Je suis encore en train d'apprendre à te connaître. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi de tout te dire, spécialement vu notre relation passée." Une fois cela dit, il regarda autour de lui pour voir qui il restait dans la chambre mais il vit seulement Lucius." Qui m'a amené ici ?"

"Mon père," dit Draco toujours un peu vexé.

"Merci, M. Malfoy."

"Lucius, appelle moi Lucius. Je dirais que nous sommes quittes. Tu nous as fait échapper Draco et moi aux Mangemorts, je t'ai éviter de t'écraser le crâne sur le sol," dit-il.

Harry sourit légèrement. Il lui fut évité d'en dire plus en voyant Madame Pomfresh arriver à eux. "Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu," taquina-t-il.

"Oui, une jour entier en dehors de l'infirmerie. Ce doit être un nouveau record non ?" répliqua-t-elle.

"Que puis-je dire ? C'est mon deuxième lit favori. Nous devrions simplement mettre mon nom dessus," dit-il.

Les malfoy décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir. Draco dit "Harry, nous nous verrons demain. Père et moi allons aller déposer nos achats (je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons réussi à les garder durant toute la crise) et dîner." Harry acquiesça et ils partirent.

"Décidé à essayer tes pouvoirs de fée ?" demanda Poppy.

"Eh bien, je n'étais pas conscient de ma décision. J'étais tellement énervé sur Bellatrix. Elle a rit au fait que Sirius soit mort. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser était qu'elle méritait d'aller là où elle serait éternellement tourmentée. C'est mon idée d'un enfer parfait pour elle. J'ai été aussi surpris qu'elle quand le portail s'est ouvert, mais je ne peux pas dire que je sois désolé. L'autre portail s'est créé parce que je voulais désespérément nous ramener ici. Nous avons été séparés du Professeur McGonagall et nous avions cinq mangemorts sur le point d'attaquer. Je n'étais même pas sûr que le portail nous emmène à Poudlard mais je n'avais aucune intention de rester là où l'on était. J'ai attrapé les Malfoy et les ai tiré avec moi. C'est une bonne chose que l'on ai atterri ici non ?" expliqua-t-il.

"C'est une bonne chose. Si tu avais aterri n'importe où ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas eu à te soucier des mangmorts, mais tu aurais eu à t'inquiéter des Malfoy en colère," dit-elle doucement.

"Je pense que je préfère affronter les mangemorts si c'est la seule alternative," blagua-t-il.

Poppy sourit et dit "Tu as passé la nuit ici. Si tes niveaux de pouvoir sont remplis d'ici à demain matin, tu pourras partir. Je demanderai à un elfe de t'apporter ton dîner. Assure toi de bien manger. Tu es toujours trop maigre. Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit."

"Merci, Poppy," dit-il.

"De rien. Maintenant comporte toi bien," dit-elle en marchant vers son bureau.

Harry parvient à manger la plupart de la nourriture que les elfes de maison lui avaient apporté. Il vit le pyjama étendu au pied du lit et décida qu'il était temps de se changer. Il était encore tôt, mais il était vraiment fatigué. Une fois changé, il retourna dans son lit et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

* * *

Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Les petites querelles HPDM me font rire :)

Et vous ? Avez-vous aimé ?

Des bisous


	9. Chapter 9

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Voilà la suite. Merci pour vos reviews. Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe ou de concordance des temps, je traduis souvent le soir et ne m'en rends pas toujours compte.

J'essaie de le corriger dès que vous le signalez lorsque je suis d'accord avec la correction.

J'espère, comme d'habitude, que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla quand l'elfe de maison lui apporta un petit déjeuner. Après avoir remercié l'elfe de maison, Harry aspira pratiquement sa nourriture. Il mourrait de faim. Il finissait juste la dernière miette quand Poppy entra dans la pièce pour vérifier ses niveaux de magie. La surprise la stoppa net quand elle vit le plateau vide parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry ne mangeait jamais autant en une seule fois.

"Tu avais faim ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Faim n'est pas vraiment le bon mot. J'étais en train de dépérir," dit Harry presque sérieux.

"Tu as vraiment vidé ton énergie hier en créant ces portails. Tu avais définitivement besoin de nourriture pour te ressourcer," dit-elle en faisant ses tests. "Eh bien je suis contente de constater que tu es en assez bonne santé pour quitter l'aile de l'hôpital. Vas y seulement doucement pendant un jour ou deux et mange des aliments à haut potentiel énergétique. Viens immédiatement me voir si tu sens quoi que ce soit qui va mal."

"Merci, Poppy," dit-il et il sauta immédiatement du lit, rassembla ses affaires, et se rua vers la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans le dortoir, il ré-agrandit tous ses achats et les rangea. Il décida ensuite de prendre une douche puisqu'il avait passé la nuit dans l'infirmerie.

Quand il arriva aux douches, il remarqua que le glamour et les charmes de dissimulation avaient déjà été enlevés et il se regarda pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de dommage collatéral. Satisfait que tout aille bien, il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche. En sortant de la douche avec une serviette nouée sur les hanches, Harry alla à sa garde robe pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Alors qu'il était en plein débat intérieur pour trouver quelle tenue choisir, il entendit quelqu'un frapper sur le portrait de la porte. Il avança jusqu'à la porte, oubliant totalement qu'il n'était couvert que d'eau et d'une serviette, et demanda qui c'était.

"Harry, laisse moi entrer. Je veux te parler," dit Draco.

"Tu sais que tu n'es pas supposé être là, donc pourquoi te laisserais-je entrer ?" dit Harry.

"Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait quelqu'un. Laisse moi juste entrer bon dieu," dit Draco exaspéré.

"Bien, bien," dit-il et il ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer Draco.

Draco grimpa à travers le portrait d'entrée et regarda Harry. Il en perdit presque sa langue. Harry était absolument superbe. Ses cheveux mouillés avaient été repoussés sur son épaule et de l'eau en dégoulinait sur son délectable torse; ses attributs elfiques étaient de retour (il adorait ces oreilles sexy); et il était complètement nu à l'exception d'une petite bande de tissu autour de ses hanches. Il sauta pratiquement sur son délicieux elfe. Il l'aurait probablement fait si Harry n'avait pas commencé à lui parler.

"Malfoy, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tout ce que tu as fait c'est rester ici depuis que je t'ai laissé entrer. Je pensais que tu voulais parler," dit Harry essayant d'obtenir son attention.

"Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?" demanda Draco un peu embrumé.

"C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu es celui de nous deux qui a insisté pour parler, donc parle," dit-il irrité.

"Bien que je me déteste de proposer cela parce que j'apprécie définitivement la vue, tu aimerais peut être mettre des vêtements, surtout si tu attends de moi que j'écoute ce qui se dit plutôt que de penser à ce que je pourrais faire à ton corps magnifique," dit Draco encore fixé sur ledit corps comme si c'était un festin qu'il mourrait d'envie de consommer.

Harry baissa les yeux, réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette et devint rouge tomate. Il se retourna rapidement et commença à se diriger vers son dortoir jusqu'au moment où il sentit de chaudes mains caresser son dos directement sur ses tatouages ailés.

"Wow, ce tatouage ressemble à des plumes au toucher," dit Draco, encore en train de tracer les ailes en admiration.

"Tu les sens comme des plumes toi ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouai. Où as tu fais ce tatouage ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ce ne sont pas vraiment des tatouages. Ce sont mes ailes, et elles appartiennent à mon héritage elfique," expliqua Harry.

"Cool. Ont-elles déjà apparu ?" demanda-t-il excité.

"Seulement une fois. J'étais à l'infirmerie à mon anniversaire et quand je me suis vraiment énervé elles sont apparues. Elles sont plus grandes que moi," dit Harry.

Harry aurait mieux fait d'économiser son souffle avec ce dernier commentaire puisqu'une fois de plus Draco n'écoutait pas. Il était bien trop occupé à caresser le dos de son elfe et ressentir les différentes textures de plumes et de peau lisse et douce. Il retourna Harry, entoura son visage de ses mains, et s'approcha pour un baiser. Déposant ses lèvres telles des pétales sur les lèvres de Harry, il se perdit. Il parcourut la lèvre inférieure d'Harry avec sa langue ce qui lui permit d'entrer dans la bouche qu'il mourrait d'envie de posséder. Entremêlant sa langue avec celle de son elfe, il tira le corps de Harry jusqu'à être tout à fait collé à lui.

Bientôt, Harry se retrouva les bras entourés autour du cou de Draco, et les bras de Draco étaient autour des hanches de Harry, le maintenant aussi proche que possible. Rompant finalement le baiser en raison du besoin d'oxygène, Harry enfouit son visage dans le cou de Draco, léchant la peau pour en sentir le goût. Draco, d'un autre côté, se retrouva la bouche près d'une de ces délectables oreilles et pris immédiatement avantage de la proximité. Utilisant sa langue pour tracer le contour de l'oreille d'elfe, de la pointe au lobe, Draco explora son elfe avec contentement. Harry ne pouvait que frémir de plaisir. Ses oreilles étaient un des endroits les plus sensibles de son corps. Après que Draco ait fait cela plusieurs fois, Harry commença à embrasser, pincer, et lécher le long d'un chemin descendant jusqu'à la poitrine de Draco. Quand il arriva au creux de sa clavicule, il lécha et entortilla sa langue autour des renfoncements intriguants, puis lécha et pinça sous son menton. Draco était de loin celui qui frissonnait de plaisir. Décidant d'arrêter avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, Draco redressa le visage de Harry, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller mettre des vêtements maintenant. Je vais t'attendre dehors, ok ?" dit Draco d'une voix enrouée.

"Ok," dit Harry encore tout pantelant. Il courut ensuite à travers les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir pour s'habiller. Il attrapa simplement un jean et un t-shirt et se dépêcha de les enfiler. Il oublia pratiquement ses chaussures avant que ses pieds nus ne rencontrent le sol froid. Il mit donc rapidement des chaussettes et des tennis avant de retourner en courant à l'étage du dessous et de passer à travers le portrait.

Draco se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit, gémissant presque. "Tu essaies de me tuer c'est ça ? Est ce que c'est ta revanche pour tout ce que je t'ai fait dans le passé ?"

Harry le dévisagea dans une confusion totale. Il ne lui avait rien fait. "De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait."

Draco secoua la tête. Harry était vraiment trop mignon. Il ne réalisait même pas à quel point il était incoryablement sexy, et Draco redoutait le début de l'école puisqu'à ce moment là tout le monde pourrait voir quel magnifique elfe il était devenu. Il n'allait pas bien le vivre, il pouvait déjà le dire.

"Où allons nous et qu'est ce qui était si important que tu as dû débarquer comme ça dans mes quartiers pour venir me chercher ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils descendaient le couloir.

"Nous allons dans mes quartiers pour aller chercher Père, puis nous allons à la Grande Salle pour prendre le diner," dit Draco.

"Et tu vas me dire ce qui était si important ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Tu peux attendre jusque là non ?" demanda-t-il taquin.

"Visiblement plus que tu ne le peux. Je ne suis pas celui qui a fait irruption dans ta chambre," provoqua Harry.

"Ouais, bref," dit-il en arrivant près de la suite Malfoy.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode !

Une petite review ?

Je suis trop contente qu'ils se soient rapprochés :D

Des bisous !


	10. Chapter 10

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Un deuxième chapitre quasiment dans la foulée. Je suis désolée pour le rythme qui n'en est pas un justement ...

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la suite Malfoy, ils constatèrent que Lucius était déjà parti. Haussant les épaules, Draco et Harry partirent en direction de la Grande Salle pour le diner. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, Albus, Minerva, Lucius, Snape, et Poppy étaient déjà là donc ils eurent juste à aller aux tables et s'asseoir.

C'était la première fois que Lucius voyait Harry complètement en elfe. Il devait bien admettre que Draco n'avait pas exagéré du tout dans sa description. C'était un peu embarrassant de trouver un homme de l'âge de son fils aussi attirant. Il regarda finalement son fils, le saluant, et le vit avec un sourire narquois. Dans le plus pur style Malfoy, il ricana simplement, leva son nez, et retourna à son diner.

Draco trouva cela hilarant que Lucius soit si affecté par la présence de Harry. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion de voir son père ainsi déconcerté. Bien sûr, s'il montrait ouvertement son plaisir face à l'état de son père, il risquerait de se faire tuer dans son sommeil (ha ha).

Harry, d'un autre côté, n'était aps du tout conscient de la tension entre Lucius et Draco. Il était solennellement concentré sur sa nourriture. Visiblement, vider ses ressources magiques autant qu'il l'avait fait conduisait à une faim dévorante. Il détourna finalement le regard de sa nourriture pour voir Draco, Lucius, Snape, et Poppy en train de le dévisager pour différentes raisons.

"Pourquoi vous me dévisagez tous ?" demanda-t-il confus.

"Je suis juste heureuse de voir que votre appétit est toujours en si bonne forme. Vous devez reprendre de l'énergie, et je ne veux pas vous revoir à l'infirmerie avant la reprise des cours," dit Poppy.

"Je pense juste que tu es sexy et Père ne t'as jamais vu sans glammour," dit Draco à un Harry rougissant.

"J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé au Chemin de Traverse. Prévoyez vous de vous entraîner pour développer vos nouveaux pouvoirs ou les ignorer et espérer le mieux ?" demanda Snape sérieusement. Heureusement pour Harry, Snape l'avait pardonné pour l'accident de pensine de la 5eme année. Bien sûr, cela pouvait avoir un lien avec le fait que Harry l'ai trouvé dans la forêt interdite, après une rencontre avec un mangemort, sur le point de mourir d'hémorragie avec une multitude d'os brisés. Il avait réussi à l'amener à l'infirmerie à temps et était resté avec lui durant les trois nuits suivantes jusqu'à ce que sa survie soit assurée. Après cela, la mesquinerie fut écartée, en privé au moins. Il maintenaient tout de même une haine de façade pour le bien des Serpentards mais ce n'était rien que cela, une façade.

"Je prévois de m'entraîner, bien sûr, mais vous savez que Poppy me tuerait si je n'attendais pas au moins que mes niveaux d'énergie retournent à la normale avant que je recommence à les vider. En comparaison, la torture de Voldemort serait une balade de santé," dit Harry taquinant Poppy avec un rictus. Elle l'embrassa simplement sur l'arrière du crâne. "Oh, vous voyez ce que je vux dire ?"

"Dans la mesure, où vous prévoyez de vous entraîner, n'hésitez pas à me demander de l'aide," dit Snape.

"Hey Severus, pouvez vous venir avec moi dans la forêt interdite ? Je veux tester mon contrôle sur les bêtes prédatrices et voir jusqu'où ce contrôle va, mais je ne veux pas y aller seul dans le cas où quelque chose tournerait mal," demanda Harry.

"Je ne peux pas demain car je dois refaire les stocks de potions de Poppy à l'infirmerie, mais je devrais pouvoir vous aider le lendemain," répliqua-t-il.

"Ce sera parfait. Comme ça je peux finir le reste de mes devoirs ce soir et demain et consacrer le reste de mon temps à m'entraîner," dit Harry enthousiaste.

"Et moi. N'oublie pas de me consacrer un peu de temps," dit Draco. "Je veux explorer ces plumes un peu plus."

"Plumes ? Harry, est-ce que tes ailes ont à nouveau fait surface ?" demanda Poppy.

"Non, M'dame. Draco a dit que les tatouages étaient comme de vraies plumes au toucher," dit-il.

"Vous avez juste touché ses tatouages et vous avez senti des plumes ?" réitéra Poppy.

"Oui m'dame. C'était vraiment cool parce que je sentais des plumes et quand je sortais des tatouages je sentais la peau," dit Draco.

"Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Poppy ? Vous avez l'air un peu inquiète," demanda Harry.

C'était une bonne chose que tout le monde ait fini de manger à ce moment là car Poppy se leva et dit "Suivez moi tous. Je veux vérifier quelque chose, et j'ai besoin de vous tous." Quand ils atteignirent les portes de la Grande Salle, ils virent Remus Lupin entrer dans le Hall.

"Moony !" Harry hurla et se rua sur le loup garou. Remus se retourna au son de son nom et attrapa Harry lorsqu'il se jeta littéralement dans les bras du loup garou pour un gros calin. Quand Harry s'éloigna finalement, Remus put seulement dévisager Harry choqué.

"Wow Harry, tu as l'air si différent. Cet héritage elfique te va vraiment bien," dit-il.

"Ce n'est pas le seul héritage que j'ai reçu. J'ai aussi réussi à me débrouiller pour avoir un héritage féerique. Sais tu quel côté de la famille m'a donné cela dans ma lignée ?"demanda Harry.

"Un héritage fée. Je sais pour sûr que les Potter n'ont que du sang elfique et sorcier dans leur famille. Cela doit venir de ta mère mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment parce que je pensais qu'elle était née moldue," dit Remus.

"Eh bien puisque vous êtes là, vous devriez également nous suivre à l'infirmerie," dit Poppy alors qu'elle repartait en direction de l'aile de l'hôpital attendant du reste du groupe qu'il la suive.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Qui est blessé ?" demanda Remus regardant Harry.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ma faute," dit Harry d'un air défensif. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me fixe toujours quand quelqu'un dit infirmerie ? Cela ne me concerne pas toujours."

"Non, pas toujours. Juste 99.99% du temps" taquina Draco.

"Ha ha, tu es tellement marrant," dit Harry. Il leva ensuite son nez en l'air dans le plus pur style Malfoy et rattrapa Poppy laissant tous les autres dans un nuage de poussière.

Le reste du groupe ricana et suivit de plus loin. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à l'infirmerie, Poppy avait réussi à enlever le t-shirt de Harry et l'avait fait asseoir sur un lit. Elle avait aussi sortit sa baguette et effectuait des tests pour voir si ses niveaux d'énergie étaient à nouveau normaux. "Vos niveaux d'énergie sont en fait plus haut que ce qu'ils étaient. Tant que vous ne les déséchez pas autant que ce que vous avez fait hier, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème."

"Que s'est-il passé hier et pourquoi ne portes tu pas de t-shirt ?"demanda Remus.

"Hier est une longue histoire, et je t'en parlerai plus tard, je te dirai tout. Je ne porte pas de haut en raison de ça," dit-il en se retournant pour montrer à Moony les tatouages d'ailes sur son dos.

"Quand est-ce que cela est arrivé ?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il approchait sa main pour toucher les tatouages. La peau lui paraissait parfaitement normale au toucher.

"Elles sont apparues quand j'ai eu mon héritage. Ce sont en fait des ailes mais je ne les ai sorti qu'une fois, et j'étais vraiment énervé. J'imagine que si je m'entraîne assez, je serai capable de les invoquer quand je le voudrai," expliqua Harry.

"Que sentez vous quand vous touchez les tatouages, Remus ?"demanda Poppy.

"Je sens juste sa peau. Pourquoi ?"répliqua-t-il.

"Albus, vous essayez," dit-elle.

Dumbledore toucha le tatouage et dit, "Je sens juste sa peau."

"Severus"

"Peau"

"Draco"

"Plumes"

"Lucius"

Lucius s'approcha et toucha les tatouages. Quand il sentit la sensation de plumes il manqua de retirer brusquement sa main. Il caressa le dos de Harry d'un bout à l'autre du tatouage, se délectant de la sensation des plumes extraordinairement douces. Il était si débordé par les sensations qu'il ne répondit pas immédiatement. A la place, Draco, qui l'avait regardé durant tout ce temps et avait expérimenté une réaction similaire, répondit pour lui, "Plumes."

"Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?" demanda Harry. "Pourquoi certaines personnes peuvent sentir les plumes et d'autres non ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je vais devoir faire quelques recherches. Je vous ferai savoir dès que je trouve quelque chose," dit Albus.

"Ok Lucius, tu peux arrêter de toucher son dos maintenant," dit Remus.

Lucius retira sa main avec regret avant de se retourner pour renifler envers Remus. Remus grogna et alla se poster en face de Harry. Draco roula des yeux et dit, "Je vais au lit. On se voit demain. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Draco. M. Malfoy," dit Harry.

Dès que les Malfoy furent partis, Remus se tourna vers Harry et dit "Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier et qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et les Malfoy ?"

* * *

Alors là ...

Moi je pensais que Draco serait le seul parce que c'était l'âme soeur ... Mais Lucius ...

Peut être que cela se transmet à la famille ? Je suis perplexe.

Et vous ? Des hypothèses ?

Bisous !


	11. Chapter 11

Destin d'hybride

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J. , l'histoire, à ame3565. Je ne suis que traductrice.

Résumé : Harry reçoit l'héritage de créatures magiques à son dix-septième anniversaire, changeant sa vie pour toujours.

Pairing : Draco/Harry, Remus/Lucius/Severus, Blaise/Hermione

Rating : M

Avertissements : Cette histoire contient des slash, ce qui signifie des relations homosexuelles masculines. Si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, trouvez quelque chose d'autre à lire. Elle contient également de la violence, du langage cru, des contenus sexuels, du mpreg, et du voyeurisme.

* * *

Je continue tout doucement dès que j'ai un peu le temps ... Bravo à celleux qui sont encore là malgré la publication très décousue.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :**

Harry dévisagea Remus pendant quelques minutes avant de dire, "Est ce que ça t'embête si je met un T-shirt d'abord ? Je serai plus confortable. Nous devrions aussi aller aux dortoirs. C'est un peu plus confortable là bas."

"Bien. Tu ferais bien d'avoir une bonne explication une fois que nous serons là bas. Tu ne pourras plus repousser." dit Remus.

Ils furent au portrait de la grosse dame en quelques minutes. QUand elle commença à dire quelque chose à Harry, il secoua simplement la tête et fit un signe vers Remus d'exaspération. Elle roula des yeux et ouvrit la porte. Harry se rua immédiatement sur le canapé et s'y effondra. Remus pris un voltaire juste à côté de lui et haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'il parle.

"Hier, le Professeur McGonagall nous a escorté Lucius, Draco, et moi au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures scolaires. Malheureusement, nous avons rencontré quelques problèmes. Bella la Salope est arrivée et a commencé à narguer les Malfoy. Puis elle a commencé avec Sirius. Ma colère n'a fait qu'augmenter. Je lui ai finalement dit qu'elle avait une place réservée en enfer et que je comptais bien l'y envoyer. Quand j'ai dit ça, quelque chose d'étrange s'est produit. Un portail vert s'est ouvert juste derrière elle et une paire de bras l'ont tirée. Puis, d'autres Mangemorts (lâches comme ils sont) se sont montrés et les Malfoy furent séparés de McGonagall, qui activa accidentellement le portoloin. J'étais désespéré de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard et ai créé je ne sais pas comment un autre portail, attrapé les Malfoy et nous ai tiré à travers. Par chance, le portail s'est ouvert dans Poudlard. Puis je me suis évanoui."

"Draco et moi sommes devenus amis, cependant cela s'est développé un peu plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Lui et moi avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers jours. Il m'a aidé pour mes recherches sur les elfes royaux et il ne s'est pas comporté comme l'imbécile qu'il a été ces six dernières années. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler à propos des Malfoy au pluriel, Lucius et Draco. Je ne suis en relation qu'avec Draco,"

"Alors qu'est ce que c'était à l'infirmerie ? Lucius était en train de caresser ton dos et tu n'as pas dit un mot pour l'arrêter," dit Remus.

"Moony, je n'ai empêché personne de toucher mon dos," dit Harry sur ma défensive.

"Personne d'autre n'a caressé ton dos comme ça non plus," dit Remus. "Il **caressait** ton dos, pas seulement toucher."

"Je ne sais pas. C'était relaxant. Ce n'est pas comme si il essayait de me séduire ou je sais pas quoi. Mon Dieu, il ne peut pas me piffer. Il me déteste quasiment autant que la vielle face de serpent," dit Harry.

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé," insista Remus.

"Eh bien je ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'était la première fois que nous nous voyions depuis l'incident du Chemin de Traverse. Nous ne nous sommes pas dit plus de 5 mots depuis qu'il est ici. Maintenant, si c'est tout ce dont tu veux parler, j'ai encore deux dissertations à finir," dit Harry. Quand Remus secoua la tête, Harry retourna aux escaliers menants aux dortoirs. Une fois qu'il les eut atteint, il se retourna et dit, "'nuit, Moony. Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir vu." Moony sourit et Harry monta dans sa chambre.

**HPDM**

Au bout du couloir, dans la suite Malfoy, Lucius et Draco étaient également en train d'avoir une discussion. "Le service funéraire se tiendra dans deux jours au Manoir Malfoy. Apparemment, l'intégralité de l'Ordre a été invité. As tu déjà demandé à Potter ?" demanda Lucius.

"Pas encore. J'ai continué à me laisser distraire," répliqua-t-il timidement.

"Distraire ? Peu importe. Nous utiliserons un portoloin pour arriver au Manoir en raison du bouclier anti-transplanage qui est encore en place pour éviter tout invité indésirable et le réseau de cheminée a été désaffecté. Est ce que j'oublis quelqu'un ?" demanda Lucius.

"Non, tout est prêt pour le service commémoratif. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à propos de Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

"Que veux tu dire ? Je ne vais rien faire du tout avec Harry. Au cas où tu ne serais pas à jour, je ne travaille plus pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, donc pourquoi ferais-je quoi que ce soit à une personne qui est censée nous sauver ?" répliqua Lucius.

"Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais et tu le sais. Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? Tu regardas Harry comme s'il était une oasis en plein milieu du désert. Et pour l'incident à l'infirmerie ? Tu as de la chance que Lupin ne t'ai pas arraché le bras," dit Draco.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. J'ai simplement regardé Potter quelques secondes et c'était seulement parce qu'il avait une apparence totalement différente de celle que je me rappelais. Et j'ai simplement fait ce que l'on me demandait de faire à l'infirmerie. Poppy m'a demandé de toucher son dos pour savoir ce que je sentais," dit Lucius.

"Ouais, et tu étais tellement absorbé par ce que tu faisais que j'ai dû te rappeler à l'ordre," dit Draco.

"Et comme as tu su ce que je sentais ?" demanda Lucius.

"Eh bien, je suis allé parler à Harry plus tôt ce matin. Il a ouvert la porte en ne portant qu'une simple serviette, et quand il est retourné à l'étage, j'ai vu les tatouages et je n'ai pas pu me retenir de toucher. J'ai aussi senti les plumes. C'était super cool," dit Draco excluant une bonne partie de ce qui s'était passé.

"J'étais juste surpris de ce que je sentais, c'est tout," dit Lucius.

"Peu importe. J'en sais plus maintenant. De tout façon, j'ai encore des devoirs à finir donc je vais dans ma chambre," dit-il et il laissa Lucius à ses pensées.

"Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Draco ait raison. Je ne peut décidemment pas vouloir ce petit gamin. Je veux dire, premièrement ma femme vient de mourrir. J'ai beau ne pas avoir été amoureux d'elle, elle a fait partie de ma vie pendant presque 20 ans. Ce gamin a l'âge de mon fils. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, et de plus il entretient une relation avec ce dit fils. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais fasciné par les plumes que cela signifie quelque chose," se dit-il avant d'aller se coucher.

**HPDM**

Dans les cachots, Severus examinait lui aussi la situation. Il allait devoir informer Dumbledore qu'il ne pourrait plus espionner pour lui. Voldemort lui avait donné un ultimatum. Il devait lui amener soit Potter soit Lucius. S'il échouait dans sa tâche, sa mort était assurée. Puisqu'il ne pouvait faire ni l'un ni l'autre, il ne pouvait vraiment pas y retourner. Arrivant à cette décision, il traversa le feu de cheminée et appela Albus.

"Albus, je dois vous parler immédiatement. C'est très important," dit il.

"Bien, entre donc. J'ai du thé," dit Albus.

Severus avança immédiatement à travers la cheminée jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Allant directement jusqu'à la chaise en face du bureau d'Albus, il s'assit et attendit que Dumbledore parle.

"Quel est le problème, mon garçon ?" demanda-t-il après un moment.

"Je ne peux plus espionner pour l'Ordre," dit Severus et il leva la main avant qu'Albus ne puisse parler. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a donné un ultimatum après que Narcissa soit morte. Il savait que Lucius acourrerait directement chez vous pour votre protection, donc il m'a ordonné de lui ramener soit Potter soit Lucius. Je suis le seul à avoir accès aux deux, surtout depuis que Bella a disparu et que les autres Mangemorts qui les ont attaqué au Chemin de Traverse ont échoué dans leur capture. Si je ne fais pas cela, ma vie est perdue. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, il serait dans votre avantage de garder Lucius ici parce qu'il était, après tout, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il peut fournir des informations auxquelles je n'ai jamais eu accès. Mon seul recours et de trahir ouvertement le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Je vois. Cela va légèrement handicaper l'Ordre. Tu étais notre seule source d'information sur les activités de Voldemort, mais tu as raison. Je ne peux pas te demander d'y retourner lui faire un rapport. Tu devras, bien sûr, rester soir ici à l'école soit au square Grimmauld à tout instant. Ce sera tout ?" demanda-t-il. Après avoir reçu un hochement de tête de la part de Severus, il se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cheminée. "J'ai beaucoup à faire. Je te verrai demain. Je vais également avoir besoin que tu assistes au service funéraire de Narcissa au manoir Malfoy. Tout l'Ordre y sera."

Severus acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de marcher à traver la cheminée et retourner à ses quartiers. Il avait encore plusieurs choses à faire avant d'aller au lit. Il allait probablement rester éveillé toute la nuit.

* * *

Alors ?

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui se passe avec Lucius. Ca devient chelou XD

Des bisous !


End file.
